


Behind You

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Now the party was over, Adeline’s mansion felt empty.





	Behind You

Now the party was over, Adeline’s mansion felt empty. She climbed the stairs and turned down a corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was an large ornate mirror that had been there as long as Adeline could remember. As she walked, she realised that, reflected in the mirror, there was someone standing behind her. With her heart pounding, Adeline spun, preparing to face her attacker. Except there was nothing there except a small Christmas tree . Adeline sighed. In the dim light, it’d looked just like an intruder. With all her fears laid to rest, Adeline went to bed.


End file.
